disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pecos Bill (Song)
Pecos Bill is a song from the eponymous segment of the 1948 animated anthology film Melody Time. It was composed by Eliot Daniel and Johnny Lange and is performed by Roy Rogers and the Sons of the Pioneers. It was later used for The Muppet Show in the Wally Boag episode sung by Annie Sue and the Muppets. It would also be used in some Disney Sing Along Songs volumes including'' From Hercules,'' Digimon at Disneyland,'' Little Patch of Heaven, and ''Let's Go to Disneyland Paris. ''In the version used in Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'','' Goofy assumes the role of Pecos Bill. Lyrics Pecos Bill was quite a cowboy down in Texas, And the western superman to say the least. He was the roughest, toughest critter, Never known to be a quitter, Cause he never had no fear of man or beast. Yippee-ai-ay Yippee-ai-oh For the toughest critter west of the Alamo Once he roped a raging cyclone out of nowhere.. Then he straddled it and settled down with ease And while that cyclone bucked and flitted, Pecos rolled a smoke and lit it. And he tamed that ornery wind down to a breeze. Yippee-ai-ay Yippee-ai-oh For the toughest critter west of the Alamo Once there was a drought that spread all over Texas, So to sunny "Californy" he did go. And though the gag is kinda corny, He brought rain from "Californy", That's the way we got the Gulf of Mexico. Yippee-ai-ay Yippee-ai-oh For the toughest critter west of the Alamo Once a band of rustlers stole a herd of cattle. But they didn't know the herd they stole was Bill's. And when he caught them crooked villains, Pecos knocked out all their "fillin's", And that's the reason why there's gold in 'them thar hills'. Yippee-ai-ay Yippee-ai-oh For the toughest critter west of the Alamo Pecos lost his way while travelin' on the desert. It was ninety miles across the burnin' sand. He knew he'd never reach the border If he didn't get some water, So he got a stick and dug the Rio Grande. Yippee-ai-ay Yippee-ai-oh For the toughest critter west of the Alamo While a tribe of painted Indians did a wardance, Pecos started shooting up their little game. He gave them redskins such a shake up, That they jumped out from their makeup, That's the way the Painted Desert got its name. Yippee-ai-ay Yippee-ai-oh For the toughest critter west of the Alamo While reclining on a cloud high over Texas, With his gun he made the stars evaporate. Then Pecos saw the stars declinin', So he left one brightly shinin', As the emblem of the '''Lone Star Texas State'. (Yahoo!) Trivia *In the United States, the verse about the cyclone was cut from the song when Disney was removing the cigarette of Pecos Bill in various scenes of the segment. This version of the song appears in Disney Sing Along Songs: Little Patch of Heaven *However in other countries, the song remained intact along with the scenes of Pecos Bill with a cigarette. *The verse about the painted Indians is cut when it was released in Disney Sing Along Songs: From Hercules (which is a Disney Sing Along Songs volume that had not been released in the US). *In the version that's used in Let's Go to Disneyland Paris, the sing-along uses a few verses from the original song although that version only uses the first verse and the verses about Pecos Bill with the painted Indians and dealing with the cattle rustlers along with the "yippiee-ai-ay" part of the song being repeated a few times. Category:Songs Category:Melody Time Category:Digimon at Disneyland Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos